Passé perdu retrouvé
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Post 7.24 living doll... Voilà quatre mois qu'ils sont sans nouvelles de Sara depuis sa disparition...
1. Chapter 1

_Passé perdu retrouvé._

CSI Living Doll 7.24.

Domicile de Gil Grissom. 20h30.

Allongé sur son lit, Gil Grissom regardait le plafond. Voilà quatre mois qu'elle avait disparue, que Sara avait disparue, enlevée par cette Natalie. Les recherches avaient été abandonné malgré qu'on est ni retrouver le véhicule, ni le corps de Sara. Grissom voulait croire qu'il y avait encore de la retrouver un jour vivante, mais plus le temps passait plus il perdait espoir. Si elle avait été vivante, elle aurait déjà repris contacte. Bruno sauta sur le lit et s'approcha de son maître, à lui aussi la présence de Sara lui manquait, Gil lui donna un caresse avant de se lever, il devait se préparer pour aller travailler. Même ça, travailler ne lui procurait plus de plaisir. Il pensait de plus en plus à mettre fin à ses jours mais il n'en ferait rien tant que le corps de sa compagne ne lui serait pas rendu. Il voulait faire ses adieux à la femme de sa vie. Car c'est ce qu'était Sara, la femme de sa vie, depuis leur première rencontre à l'université, il n'y avait eu toujours qu'elle pour faire battre son cœur. Aujourd'hui il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait rentrer la jeune femme plus tôt dans sa vie. Gil Grissom ouvrit l'armoire cherchant une chemise propre, il y avait encore plusieurs de ses affaires à elle, il n'avait touché à rien. En tirant sur le bout de tissus, quelque chose tomba sur le sol, une boite. Il s'avait très bien ce qu'elle contenait, il aurait voulu avoir le temps de l'offrir à Sara. Il se laissa tombé sur le lit et ouvrit la boite de ses mains tremblantes, à l'intérieur, deux petits chaussons de laine blancs pour bébé, à l'intérieur de l'un deux une bague. Un anneau d'or gris sur lequel était posé un petit diamant rose, rien de bien tape à l'œil mais quelque chose de précieux à l'image de la jeune femme. Grissom ne peut retenir ses larmes.

23h50.

Catherine Willows sonna à la porte de chez son collègue et ami. Elle était inquiète, il aurait du prendre son service à 21h00 et il ne répondait pas à ses coups de téléphone aussi bien chez lui que sur son portable. Elle sonna une nouvelle fois, mais personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis la disparition de Sara, elle avait essayer de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle n'était pas elle. Elle sortie son trousseau de clefs et en utilisa une pour rentrer. Gil lui avait passé, il y a longtemps en cas d'imprévues comme lui en avait une de chez elle. Elle pénétra dans la maison, la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre et sentait le renfermer.

Cath : Gil ???… Grissom vous êtes là ?

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge pendant qu'elle visitait une à une les pièces de la maison avant de finalement se diriger vers la chambre le cœur battant. Elle le trouva assis sur le lit, observant quelque chose dans ses mains, des chaussons de bébé en l'occurrence. Elle s'approcha et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule, il releva les yeux sur elle, le vide et la tristesse qu'elle vit dans son regard lui fit froid dans le dos.

Grissom : Elle me manque tellement.

Cath : Je sais.

En réalité, elle arrivait à peine à frôler la peine que devait ressentir son ami, non seulement il avait perdu la femme qu'il aime mais leur enfant par la même occasion. Elle avait de la peine pour Grissom, au moment où il commençait enfin à avoir une vie, il perdait tout en un instant.

FLASHBACK

_Bureau de Gil Grissom._

_Pour la millième fois, Grissom étudiait les preuves dans l'espoir de trouver un indice, ça faisait près de 72heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi quand Catherine Willows entra dans son bureau. _

_Cath :__ Grissom, vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos, vous n'arriverez à rien comme ça !_

_Grissom :__ Je ne peux pas Catherine. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, je ne veux pas les perdre se serait trop dure._

_Le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit retenait ses larmes avec difficulté._

_Cath :__ « Les » ??? Il y a quelque chose qu'on ignore et que l'on devrait savoir ?_

_Grissom :__ Elle est enceinte, Catherine. Sara est enceinte de trois mois. _

_La jolie rousse ne savait pas quoi dire fasse à cette révélation pour le moins assez soudaine, l'équipe venait juste d'apprendre que Sara et Grissom étaient ensemble et voilà qu'elle apprenait ça._

_Cath :__ C'est… Wouaou… __Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble. _

_Grissom :__ Un peu plus d'un an, si on ne compte pas la relation qu'on a eu à la fac. _

_Cath :__ Parce ce que vous êtes déjà sortie ensemble par le passé._

_Grissom :__ Oui. Maintenant excusez moi mais j'ai du travail. _

_Et il s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans sa bulle pendant que Catherine essayait d'absorber se surplus d'informations, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu la vie de son ami. Faut dire qu'avec l'arrivée de Sara au laboratoire, elle avait beaucoup repousser la jeune femme se sentant en quelque sorte menacé par elle._

FLASHBACK

Catherine s'assit à coté de lui et le serra dans ses bras, le berçant doucement comme un enfant. Complètement épuisé par son manque de sommeil, il finit par s'endormir. Catherine se rendit au salon et commença a faire un peu de ménage, prenant soin de ne pas toucher aux affaires de Sara éparpillés un peu partout sachant que Grissom n'apprécierait pas particulièrement. Elle remit de l'eau fraîche à Bruno et lui servit un gamelle de nourriture. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le frigo pour se servir à boire elle tomba nez à nez avec un photo accroché à la porte du réfrigérateur par un gros aiment en forme de cœur. Il s'agissait de Grissom et Sara, blottis l'un contre l'autre en haut d'une montagne russe. Catherine sourit se rendant compte que malgré leur différence d'age, Sara était la femme parfaite pour lui. Belle, intelligente, douée, passionnée même, et tout aussi instable sentimentalement. Une Grissom au féminin en quelque sorte.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Je voulais mettre la suite de mes fics cette nuit malheureusement le site merdouille depuis et je n'arrivais pas à uploader mes documents... Mais voilà j'ai enfin réussi…_

Hôpital Desert Palm. Las Vegas. Pendant se temps.

L'inspecteur Jim Brass entra dans le bâtiment en marmonnant. Voilà qu'on lui faisait quitter une scène de crime pour un simple agression. Il mourrait d'envie de sermonner se policier un peu trop zélé, qui osait le faire déplacé sans lui dire le pourquoi du comment. D'ailleurs il avait le jeune policier dans sa ligne de mire, il s'approcha à pas déterminer.

Brass : Officier Arlon, je peux savoir ce que je fais là au juste ????

Arlon : C'est à peine croyable, monsieur, je devais vous faire venir, j'ai été appelé pour une agression, la femme c'est… c'est… comment elle s'appelle déjà, mince c'est la flic qui avait disparue.

L'officier Arlon avait parler très vite, si bien que Brass n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

Brass : Aucun flic n'a disparu.

Arlon : Mais si la CSI, il y a plusieurs mois de ça, sa photo est accroché partout au commissariat.

Brass : Sara Sidle ?

Arlon : Oui c'est ça, c'est elle.

Brass : J'espère pour vous que vous dites vrai.

Arlon : Elle est juste là.

Il indiqua une femme brune assise sur une table d'examen dans un box entrain de se faire soigner quelques égratignures. Elle était là un peu secouée, les deux mains posées sur son ventre bien rond. Brass avança d'un pas fébrile, ça ne pouvait pas être Sara Sidle. Encore un pas, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui faisant voler ses boucles brunes, le coeur de Brass rata un battement, c'était bien elle, s'était Sara Sidle.

Sara : Monsieur ça va ??? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Brass : On peut dire ça, Sara.

Sara : Comment m'avez vous appelez ??? Vous savez qui je suis ?

Sara Sidle se mit debout et se posta devant le capitaine Jim Brass attendant des réponses à ses questions.

Brass : (surpris) Vous êtes amnésique ????

Sara : On peut dire ça. Ca va faire quatre mois je me suis réveillé dans un lit sans aucun souvenir. L'homme m'a dit que j'avais eu un accident de voiture.

Brass : Et vous n'avez pas essayer de chercher à savoir qui vous étiez ???

Sara : Répondez d'abord à ma question !

Brass : Vous êtes Sara Sidle, experte scientifique au laboratoire de criminalistique de Las Vegas.

Sara : Ca explique pourquoi j'étais si attirée par cette ville. Qui est Gil ?

Brass : Vous vous souvenez de Gil Grissom ?!?

Sara : Non mais se nom était inscrite à l'intérieur du médaillon que j'avais au cou.

Elle attrapa le médaillon qu'elle portait à son cou, il avait la forme d'une larme et était finement décorer, il s'agissait d'un très bel ouvrage. Elle l'ouvrit et lui montra, Jim pu y voir, une petite inscription, « _A celle qui a su voler mon cœur. Je t'aime. Gil_ » de l'autre coté, là où aurait dû se trouver une photo, une plante était gravé dans le métal précieux. Le policier se mit à sourire, il ne savait pas son ami aussi romantique.

Brass : Gil Grissom est votre patron, et aussi le père de votre bébé.

Ca il en était sûr, il ne savait pas si Gil était au courant pour le bébé mais il s'avait qu'il en était le père incontestablement, Sara devait bien en être à son six ou septième mois de grossesse, à en juger par ses formes.

Sara : Alors je couche avec mon patron. Quel genre de femme suis-je ???

Brass : Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Venez on va boire un café, on parlera.

Sara : Je n'ai plus d'argent on m'a voler mon sac…

Brass : Ne vous en faite pas pour ça. Venez.

Sara : Je ne sais pas si…

Brass : Faites moi confiance.

Mais alors qu'il voulu lui poser une main sur l'épaule elle recula comme une enfant terrifiée.

Brass : Du calme. Je ne vous toucherais pas si vous ne voulez pas.

Sara : Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur comme ça. Je fuis tous contacts.

Elle suivit Brass jusqu'à un diner ouvert 24h/24 un peu plus bas dans la rue. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Une serveuse à l'air fatigué approcha.

Serveuse : Vous désirez ?

Brass : Du café, des pancakes et du bacon. Sara ?

Sara : La même chose mais sans bacon.

Serveuse : Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Brass : J'avais oublié que vous étiez végétarienne.

Sara : Et moi j'ai oublié pourquoi je suis végétarienne.

Elle se mit à sourire, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, et il pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions qu'elle se pose depuis maintenant quatre mois.

Brass : Désolé je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question là, vous êtes aussi secrète que votre compagnon. Catherine ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Sara : C'est la femme que vous avez appeler dans la voiture ?

Brass : Oui. Le père de votre bébé et elle sont amis.

Sara : Je la connais ?

Brass : Oui, c'est une de vos collègues mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment des amies. Tiens d'ailleurs quand on parle du loup.

La jolie brune se retourna et aperçu une femme s'approcher d'elle. Elle vit la surprise sur le visage de cette femme qui lui semblait familier sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Cath : Mon D.ieu Sara.

Brass : Sara, je vous présente Catherine Willows.

Sara : Ravie de faire votre connaissance même si d'après ce que dit le capitaine Brass on se connaît déjà.

Cath : Euh… Waou… (à Jim) C'est bien elle ??? Je ne rêves pas ?

Brass : Non c'est bien elle.

Catherine Willows sera Sara dans ses bras, elles n'étaient pas particulièrement amies, mais elle était quand même heureuse de la savoir en vie et surtout elle était heureuse pour Gil qui allait retrouver son seule amour. Les yeux de Catherine se posèrent sur le ventre de Sara, la jolie rousse hésita mais fini par y poser sa main.

Sara : C'est une petite fille. D'après les médecins j'en suis à mon septième mois.

Cath : Oui tu dois entamée ton huitième mois, si je me fis à ce que Gil m'a dit. Au mon D.ieu Sara, j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu es en vie.

Sara : Ca me fait bizarre que vous m'appeliez Sara, je ne connais rien de cette Sara.

Brass : Comment vous appelait-on ?

Sara : L'homme qui m'a recueilli m'appelait Anna. Mais j'aime bien Sara. Sara Sidle.

Elle venait de répéter son nom pour se l'imprégner dans l'esprit. Sara Sidle, elle avait donc un nom, une identité, elle n'était plus une inconnue. Et elle n'était plus seule maintenant.

Sara : J'aimerais voir Gil.

Cath : Tu te souviens de lui ?

Sara : Non mais si c'est le père de ma fille, je veux le voir.

Cath : Il faudrait que tu me laisses le temps de lui expliquer. Grissom a été très affecté par ton enlèvement. Il a passé des semaines et des semaines à te chercher.

Sara : J'ai été enlevé ??? Je croyais que j'avais eu un accident de voiture.

Cath : Je vous laisse lui expliquer Jim, je dois aller parler à Gil.

Brass : Okay.

Cath : Vous pouvez la ramener au labo.

Brass : Bien.

Sara : J'aimerais plutôt rentrer chez moi.

Cath : Pas maintenant c'est là où je vais.

La jolie rousse lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer avant de partir.

Brass : Venez.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Domicile de Gil Grissom. 1h55.

Comme elle l'avait fait la fois précédente, Catherine entra dans le domicile de son ami, mais cette fois elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper sachant qu'il ne répondrait de toutes façons pas. Bruno vint à sa rencontre, elle lui caressa le museau avant de lui ouvrir la porte du jardin pour qu'il puisse aller courir un peu. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit couler une cafetière de café. Puis elle prit la direction de la chambre, complètement épuisé, Gil avait finit par s'endormir sur le lit, elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi calme depuis longtemps, la disparition de Sara l'avait tellement affecté. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Cath : Gil réveillez vous.

Gil : (dans son sommeil) Non Sara, je suis fatigué…

Cath : (haussant la voix) Gil !

Il sursauta un peu violemment et se tourna vers Catherine avant de regarder son radio-réveil celui ci indiquait deux heures du matin.

Gil : Catherine qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi aussi tard ???

Elle lui tendit une tasse de café pendant qu'il s'asseyait.

Cath : Buvez ça, je veux que vous aillez les idées claires pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Il fronça des sourcils et bu une gorgé de café et grimaça, elle n'avait pas mis de sucre sûrement pour achever de le réveiller totalement. Catherine l'observait, il avait considérablement maigri, ses joues s'étaient creusées, son visage était marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse.

Cath : Finalement vous devriez prendre une douche et vous vêtir convenablement avant que je vous parle.

Gil : Qu'est ce que vous me dites pas ?

Cath : Faites ce que je viens de dire !

Elle avait été autoritaire et Gil n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à elle. Il se passa un main sur le visage, rendit sa tasse à Catherine et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Catherine se rendit au salon et se servit une tasse à son tour. En buvant tranquillement elle observa la pièce, autour d'elle, jusqu'ici elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais la présence de Sara était vraiment partout dans la pièce, Grissom n'avait touché à rien. Un pull rose reposait sur le canapé, des boucles d'oreilles sur la table basse. Et pleins de petites choses qui montraient que Sara vivait à plein temps ici. Elle fut tirée de ses observations par l'arrivée de Gil, ses cheveux était mouillés, et il s'était changé.

Grissom : Maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi tu es chez moi ?

Cath : Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Grissom : Non, maintenant dis moi !

Catherine n'insista pas, il semblait déjà bien agacé ou énervé, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Cath : Elle est en vie. Sara est en vie.

Grissom : Si tu essayes de me remonter le moral c'est rater.

Cath : Gil, Sara est vraiment en vie, elle est au laboratoire avec le capitaine Brass.

Grissom sous le choc la regarda sans vraiment comprendre la portée des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Grissom : Sara… Ma Sara est au labo, ici à Vegas ???

Cath : Oui.

Grissom : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ? Il…Il faut aller la bas…

Cath : Gil calme toi, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, Sara est amnésique.

Grissom regarda son amie, encore plus déboussolé que tout à l'heure, trop d'informations, il avait l'impression que son cœur n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps. Catherine lui laissa le temps de digérer la nouvelle quelques instants préférant ne pas lui parler du bébé pour le moment.

Cath : Aller, venez Gil.

Durant tout le voyage, Grissom n'avait pas dit un mot, Catherine s'attendait à être questionné au sujet de Sara mais rien, le silence. Elle n'aurait su dire si il était calme ou nerveux, il semblait si impassible, elle se re-concentra sur la route, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'ils est un accident maintenant. Elle se gara et descendit du véhicule, Grissom en fit autant toujours murer dans son silence. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Grissom, ils avaient bien vu Sara quelques minutes plus tôt, et connaissaient l'état de Grissom depuis la disparition de la jeune criminaliste. Et vu les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà avant, tous le monde voulaient connaître les détails de ce Roméo et Juliette moderne. Grissom se sentait complètement perdu, dans quelques minutes il serait face à elle et elle ne se souviendrait pas de lui. Mais le plus important est qu'elle était en vie. Catherine le devança et entra dans la salle de repos, Grissom la suivit mais s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé en la voyant. Il avait l'impression de rêver, Il fit un pas en avant mais Sara recula. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il en profita pour l'observer, ses cheveux avaient poussé et son ventre… le bébé, il venait de se rendre compte que jusqu'ici il n'avait pas pensé au bébé.

Grissom : Honey…

Sara Sidle était nerveuse, cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne se souvenait de rien et pourtant avait la sensation qu'elle l'avait toujours connue. Machinalement elle porta la main au médaillon qu'elle portait au cou. Cette médaille était la seule possession qui lui restait de cette vie passée dont elle ne se rappelait rien.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis désolé je sais que je donne les chapitre doucement mais je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fic et je n'ai pas tellement d'avance or je peux passer de long moment sans être capable d'écrire et j'essaye de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre deux chapitres…_

FLASHBACK

_Domicile de Gil Grissom. Quatre mois auparavant, trois jours avant l'enlèvement._

_A moitié allongé sur le lit, Sara était lovée dans les bras de Gil, ils avaient passé la soirée au restaurant et étaient rentré se reposer avant de prendre leurs services. _

_Grissom :__ Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques au travail, honey._

_Sara :__ Gil, je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Grissom :__ Je te connais, Sara. _

_La jeune femme prit la main de son compagnon et la posa sur son ventre._

_Sara :__ Ce bébé, c'est nous, c'est notre avenir, le résultat de notre amour. Je ne le mettrais jamais en danger._

_Grissom :__ Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Heather. _

_Il senti la jeune femme se raidir dans ses bras. Mais il avait besoin de lui dire, de lui expliquer la situation, il ne voulait plus rien lui cacher. Et encore plus depuis qu'il avait appris pour le bébé. L'idée d'être père le terrifiait au plus au point mais il aimait Sara et avec elle, il savait qu'il y arriverait. Toutefois il n'arrivait pas à éviter certaines maladresses avec elle, voulant trop la protéger et protéger leur relation, il faisait des trucs stupides à commencer par ne pas lui parler de lady Heather._

_Sara :__ On peut éviter le sujet._

_Grissom :__ Ecoute d'abord ce que j'ai à te dire. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit Catherine…_

_Sara :__ Que toi et elle…_

_Grissom :__ Ca a été vrai, mais maintenant nous sommes seulement amis, rien d'autre. Lors de l'enquête, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est pour te protéger, tu venais de me dire pour le bébé et c'est à se moment qu'elle réapparaît. J'ai eu peur de vous perdre le bébé et toi, je sais c'est idiot mais…_

_Sara :__ Chut. _

_Elle venait de se retourner et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. _

_Sara :__ C'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais dû te faire confiance, j'étais juste… jalouse. _

_Grissom :__ Tu n'as pas à l'être, honey. Tiens j'ai quelque chose pour toi. _

_Elle le regarda en fronçant des sourcils pendant qu'il ouvrait le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il trouva enfin l'objet qu'il recherchait. Un petit écrin de couleur crème. Il le tendit à la jeune femme._

_Sara :__ C'est pour moi ?_

_Grissom :__ A moins que tu vois une autre personne dans cette pièce ça doit être le cas._

_Sara :__ Et bien il n'y a dans cette pièce que toi, le bébé et… moi._

_Elle tourna la tête pour voir son visage avant de prendre le cadeau qui lui tendait, elle l'ouvrit les mains tremblantes. Elle y découvrit le bijou en forme de goutte d'eau._

_Sara :__ Gil… C'est magnifique._

_Grissom :__ Ouvre le._

_La jeune femme s'exécuta et se mit à rire en apercevant la plante gravée dans le métal précieux. Elle se souvenait de cette plante qu'il lui avait fait parvenir pour ne pas qu'elle fuit le laboratoire, pour ne pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui. Cette même plante qui avait sa place sur le bord de la fenêtre de leur salon. Quand elle lut l'inscription elle fut touchée au plus profond de son cœur._

_Sara :__ Je t'aime Gil. _

_Elle avait les larmes au yeux, Gil lui prit l'écrin de main et en retira le collier qu'il lui passa autour du cou._

_FLASHBACK_

Gil ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, elle était bien là, devant lui, mais complètement apeurée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Grissom : Honey…

Sara résista à l'envie de reculer d'un pas, après tout il était le père de se bébé qui grandissait en elle. Grissom ne pouvait plus parler les mots se serraient dans sa gorge. S'était trop dure. Pourquoi le destin lui imposait de tels épreuves, lui prendre Sara et la lui rendre sans aucun mémoire.

_Grissom :__ (signant) Sara, ça va ? Comment va le bébé ?_

Instinctivement la jeune femme lui répondit en langue des signes. Sans même savoir qu'elle parlait cette langue bien particulière.

_Sara :__ (signant) Nous allons bien toutes les deux._

_Grissom :__ (signant) Alors c'est une petite fille ?_

_Sara :__ (signant) Oui._

Elle vit le bonheur se peindre sur le visage de cette homme pour qui elle commençait à ressentir de la tendresse même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Il y avait tant de douleur et de douceur sur son visage. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fit un pas vers lui avant de lui prendre la main, elle hésita quelques instants avant de la poser sur son ventre rond. Pour la première fois, il pouvait sentir cette vie qui grandissait en Sara. Le produit de leur amour. Catherine observait la scène avec curiosité et tendresse. Elle ignorait que Sara parlait la langue des signes comme elle ignorait comment ça lui était revenu.

Grissom : Est ce que je peux… Est ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?

Elle acquiesça hésitante et il la serra timidement dans ses bras. Ca lui faisait du bien de sentir le cœur de la jeune femme battre contre le sien. Elle était en vie, il avait tellement espérer revoir son regard chocolat. Quand elle se sépara de lui, il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Grissom : J'ai tellement de question à te poser.

Sara : Et je suis sûre que je n'ai pratiquement aucune réponse à te donner, Gil.

Grissom : Oh Sara c'est si bon de te savoir en vie.

Sara : Et moi ça me fait du bien de savoir que j'ai de la famille.

Grissom : Je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi la première fois maintenant ce sera différent… si tu me laisses être près de toi.

Sara : Laisse moi du temps, je me souviens de rien. Mais je veux rentrer chez moi, chez nous.

Grissom : D'accord on va rentrer.

Cath : Aucun de vous deux n'est en état de conduire et puis Griss ta voiture est resté chez toi. Je vais vous conduire.

Grissom se tourna vers elle depuis le moment où il avait croisé le regard de Sara il avait oublier la présence de Catherine.

Domicile de Gil Grissom. 4h45.

Dans le salon Gil et Catherine discutaient Sara s'était endormie dans leur lit, elle était épuisée.

Cath : J'ignorais que tu avais enseigné la langue des signes à Sara.

Grissom : Oh je ne l'ai pas fait.

Il vit la jolie rousse froncer les sourcils, elle semblait ne pas comprendre.

Grissom : Quand j'ai rencontrer Sara, elle était sourde…

Cath : Je l'ignorais.

Grissom : Sa vie d'enfant n'a pas été simple. Elle a souffert de maltraitance, ça je l'ai appris il y a trois ans. Dans tous les cas quand elle a eu quinze ans, elle a prit un coup sur le tête, déjà fragilisé par les coups elle a perdu l'audition. Elle a travailler dure, et elle a appris à oraliser.

Cath : Tu veux dire que Sara est sourde ?

Grissom : Elle l'a été mais elle ne l'est plus. Elle a été opérer c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a été source de notre rupture à l'époque.

Cath : Parce que elle et toi… ?

Grissom : Oui. Quand je l'ai rencontré elle avait à peine 20ans. C'était une étudiante brillante et une jeune femme charmante. Je donnais une conférence et elle était là assise au premier rang, son regard m'a complètement déstabilisé, il m'a fallut quelques minutes avant de me souvenir pourquoi j'étais là. Elle m'a fixé durant toutes la conférence, je n'ai compris pourquoi qu'à la fin quand elle est venue me parler, elle ne fixait que mes lèvres et quand elle croisait mon regard elle me faisait répété, elle ne parlait pourtant ni trop fort ni pas assez. J'ai compris qu'elle n'entendait pas et je lui ai parler en langue des signes, instinctivement elle m'a répondu. Nous avons pris un café le soir même, elle était tellement intéressante. Cette conférence était la première que je donnais d'une série de cinq conférences dans son université, à chacune d'entre elles, je l'y ai croisé. Du coup sur un coup de tête j'ai accepter la proposition du doyen que jusque la je refusais.

Cath : Le grand Grissom a agit sur un coup de tête.

Grissom : Oui, et je ne l'ai jamais regretter sauf au moment de notre séparation. Elle était tellement en colère…

Cath : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Grissom : Elle avait 25ans, elle avait donc passé dix ans dans le silence et nous venions de fêter nos quatre ans de vie commune, et elle a décidé de se faire opérer. Elle en avait assez du silence, elle disait qu'elle voulait entendre ma voix. Mais son retour à la maison n'a pas été des plus heureux, elle ne supportait pas le bruit et elle s'enfermait pour essayer de retrouver le silence. Je n'ai pas su la soutenir, je passais plus de temps à l'université.

Voix : Mais moi j'avais besoin de toi.

Grissom : Sara !

La jeune femme s'approcha timidement des deux experts installés dans le canapé.

Grissom : Tu te souviens ?

Sara : Non seulement de cet épisode, Ca vient de me revenir avec violence.

Grissom : Tu devrais te reposer.

Sara : Je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai faim.

Entendre ses mots de la bouche de la jeune femme le surpris, durant le début de sa grossesse, Sara avait toujours caché ses fringales, elle commençait par tourner en rond dans l'appartement, lui savait et prenait la direction de son bureau pour la laisser manger tranquillement.

Grissom : Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir avec une moue qu'il trouvait adorable.

Sara : Des pâtes à la tomate et à l'abricot avec du parmesan.

Catherine grimaça.

Cath : Je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner au labo. Au revoir Sara.

Grissom salua son amie avant de la laisser partir, laissant seul Grissom et Sara. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, Sara avait besoin de retrouver un environnement familier et Grissom ne serait pas naturel envers Sara si elle restait là.

Grissom : Je te prépare ça.

Sara : Merci.

Grissom : Installe toi.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le tabouret de bar près du blanc de travail pour le regarder faire. Grissom fit comme si de rien n'était mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. En effet la jeune femme avait depuis son emménagement l'habitude de s'installer exactement au même endroit pour l'observer entrain de cuisiner. Quand il eut terminé, il lui posa une assiette et des couverts devant elle.

Sara : Tu ne manges pas ?

Grissom : Peut-être si il n'y avait pas eu d'abricot.

Sara : Je suis désolé…

Grissom : Ne t'inquiètes pas, te savoir en vie est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin.

Elle baissa la tête.

Grissom : Pardon je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

Sara : Ce n'est rien. Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir…

Grissom : Prend ton temps, j'ai patienté dix ans pour te tenir de nouveau dans mes bras après notre rupture, tu finiras bien par te souvenir.

Sara : Et si je ne me souviens jamais.

Grissom : Chut, mange.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

Sara : Hé Bruno !

En effet le boxer venait de poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse avec douceur.

Grissom : Tu te souviens de Bruno ?

Sara : Oui c'est un bon chien.

Elle le regarda, croisant se regard plein d'amour qui la déstabilisa. Et elle se concentra sur son assiette.

Sara : Ca fait longtemps que je vis ici ?

Grissom : Un peu plus d'un an. Pourquoi ?

Sara : Je ne sais pas cet endroit me semble à la fois familier et étrange.

Grissom : En tout cas tu y es chez toi.

Sara : Merci.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolé je poste doucement les chapitres mais les recherches que je fais pour la suite de la fic me prennent plus de temps que prévu, en effet je suis en fac de psychologie et non de médecine, et même si une étudiante en médecine m'aide, elle vit au Canada et avec le décalage horaire c'est pas toujours facile. En tout cas, merci d'être patient je fais mon possible. En attendant Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews…_

Laboratoire de criminalistique. Un mois plus tard. 7h45. 

Sara avait repris le travail. Elle travaillait au laboratoire ne sortant pas sur le terrain. Même si elle n'avait encore que très peu de souvenir de sa vie passée, ses compétences étaient toujours intacts ainsi que sa curiosité scientifique. Ses collègues étaient terriblement heureux de la revoir et la bichonnait. Pourtant elle était réticente et ne se laissait pas approcher. Elle faisait des cauchemars et les souvenirs de son enfance qui remontait faisait qu'elle ne laissait personne la toucher. C'était trop difficile. Grissom la cherchait depuis longtemps, il décida de retourner à son bureau, Sara passait son temps à se cacher ses dernier temps, elle avait continuellement peur, peur des autres, peur de ses souvenirs. Mais en passant la porte, il entendit des pleures étouffées. Il entra, referma la porte et découvrit Sara assise par terre, en larmes.

Grissom : Sara !

Il s'installa à coté d'elle contre la porte.

Grissom : Racontes moi.

Encore secoué de sanglots, elle se glissa dans ses bras. Grissom fut surpris du geste de la jeune femme mais il resserra l'étreinte autour de la jeune femme.

Sara : Les souvenirs sont tellement douloureux, je ne veux pas me souvenir, tout est si noir.

Grissom : Non tout n'est pas si noir, les autres souvenirs vont revenir. Tu verras on a été heureux.

Sara : On a dû l'être, je me sens si bien à tes cotés.

Elle fut distraite, l'enfant qu'elle portait ne cessait de s'agiter, elle prit la main de Grissom et la posa sur son ventre.

Sara : Gil.

Grissom : Oui.

Sara : Je suis entrain de m'attacher à toi et ça me fait peur.

Grissom : Pourquoi aurais-tu peur ?

Sara : Parce que quand je me souviendrais, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de t'aimer comme je t'aimais avant. Je ne sais pas si ta Sara existe encore.

Grissom : Tu es ma Sara. Et je peux te dire qu'elle sera toujours là quelque part.

Sara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gil et ferma les yeux.

Grissom : Tu ne parles jamais de ce qui s'est passé pendant les quatre mois où tu étais absente.

Sara : Il y a cinq mois, je me suis réveillé dans un lit. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivé là.

Grissom : Tu étais où ?

Sara : A New York. Mike, l'homme qui m'a recueilli m'a dit que j'avais eu un accident de voiture, Il a prit soin de moi, on a cherché à savoir qui j'étais, mais on a pas trouvé.

Grissom : Est ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

Sara : Jamais. Mais il m'a menti, il disait que j'étais de New York, pourtant moi j'étais attiré par Las Vegas, il fallait que j'y aille.

Grissom : Tu n'es pourtant pas originaire de Las Vegas.

Sara : Je sais mais j'étais attiré par cette ville et maintenant je comprend pourquoi, c'est là que se trouve ma famille. Aide moi à me mettre debout, il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes.

Grissom se mit debout et aida la jeune femme a en faire autant.

Sara : Oh oh…

Grissom : Un problème ?

La jeune femme regardait le sol tout en se tenant à Grissom, inquiet il suivit son regard pour apercevoir une flaque sur le sol.

Sara : Gil, j'ai peur.

Grissom : Tu peux marcher ?

Sara : Je pense.

Elle tenta de faire un pas mais la douleur l'arrêta.

Sara : Non mauvaise idée.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux la douleur était intense, son chagrin avait fait qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti les premières contractions, elle se sentait idiote. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, les pieds dans le liquide amniotique dans les bras de Gil.

Grissom : Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

Sara : C'est trop tard.

Grissom : (paniquant) D'accord je vais appeler Catherine.

Sara : Oui fait ça, et repose moi par terre j'ai mal debout.

Il aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le sol, prenant bien soin qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur le mur. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone composant le numéro de Catherine.

_Cath :__ Willows._

Grissom : Catherine.

_Cath :__ Griss. Ca va ?_

Grissom : Trouvez des couvertures et rejoignez moi dans mon bureau.

_Cath :__ Un problème ?_

Grissom : Pitié fais vite et trouve un médecin, Sara va avoir son bébé.

_Cath :__ J'arrive._

Trop tard, le criminaliste avait déjà raccroché. Il se dirigea vers sa compagne.

Grissom : Ca va aller.

Sara ne dit rien se concentrant sur sa douleur mais elle voyait bien que le père de son bébé était totalement paniqué toutefois elle le remerciait intérieurement de garder son angoisse pour lui. Elle lui prend tendrement la main autant pour se rassurer elle que lui. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Catherine.

Grissom : Te voilà enfin !

Catherine : J'ai fait le plus vite possible.

Les deux experts aidèrent la jeune femme à se mettre plus à l'aise.

Catherine : Gil met toi derrière elle, qu'elle puisse prendre appuis. Le doc arrive.

Sara : Le docteur Robbins est médecin légiste…

Doc : (arrivant) Mais je suis médecin avant tout. Et j'ai déjà travaillé avec des vivants si ça peut vous rassurer miss Sidle. Pour commencer j'ai besoin de savoir si vous me faites confiance.

Sara : Grissom vous fait confiance, moi ça me va.

Grissom s'installa derrière Sara pour qu'elle puisse prendre appui sur lui comme Catherine lui avait proposé. De minutes en minutes, la jeune femme faiblissait.

Doc : Est ce que l'ambulance arrive ?

Cath : Au dernières nouvelles elle était en chemin.

Doc : Relancez les, elle est trop faible.

Catherine quitta la pièce en courant mais en chemin elle fut arrêté par Ecklie.

Ecklie : Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?

Cath : Sara Sidle est entrain de mettre au monde sa petite fille. Maintenant j'ai un appel à passer.

Ecklie : Pas dans mon labo !

Cath : Et bien si.

Catherine rejoignit la salle de repos pour récupérer sa radio et savoir où en était l'ambulance. Toutefois quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent enfin une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sara avait perdu connaissance et par conséquent les choses devenaient très compliqué.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolé un petit chapitre mais entre la fac (les révisions car la fac en elle même est bloqué) et les répétitions de twirling surtout que les deux prochains week-end je suis a l'extérieur pour une compétition puis pour le teleton, mais aussi parce que je travaille sur une autre grosse fic (qui va probablement dépasser les 60chapitres…)_

_En tout cas Bonne lecture…_

* * *

Hôpital Desert Palm. Quatre heures plus tard.

Gil Grissom faisait les cents pas. Il ne supportait pas d'attendre, il n'aurait pas la force de perdre Sara une seconde fois alors qu'il venait juste de la retrouver, certes elle n'était pas tout à fait sa Sara, mais elle recommençait à retrouver la mémoire et même si elle ne retrouvait pas toute sa mémoire elle comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui et il voulait être là pour élever leur petite fille avec elle. Gil s'installa sur une chaise avant de se remettre aussi vite debout pour arpenter le couloir. Quand soudain il vit un certain nombre de personnes s'approcher de lui, Catherine, Greg, Nick Warrick et Brass en l'occurrence.

Cath : Des nouvelles ?

Grissom : Pas encore.

Cath : Et tu tiens le coup ?

Grissom : Il le faut.

Nick : Sara est forte…

Brass : Elle a su revenir jusqu'à toi, elle ne va pas abandonner maintenant.

Un homme en blouse blanche approcha du groupe.

Homme : Docteur Grissom..

Grissom : Oui. Comment va Sara et le bébé ?

Homme : Elles vont bien. Vous avez une ravissante petite fille de 2kg530.

Cath : Est ce qu'on peut les voir ?

La jolie rousse avait prit la relève voyant que son ami était submergé par l'émotion.

Homme : Oui mais pas longtemps, mademoiselle Sidle est très faible et a besoin de repos. Ca aurait pu être grave si elle était arrivé ce ne serais-ce qu'une demi heure plus tard.

Cath : Merci docteur.

Homme : Chambre 309.

Le médecin s'éloigna pendant que les CSI se dirigeaient vers la chambre où se reposait leur amie. Ils y entrèrent dans la pièce, Grissom en tête. Il fut soulagé quand il vit le regard de sa jeune compagne se poser sur lui et lui sourire tendrement. Grissom s'approcha et lui caressa tendrement l'ovale du visage avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front. Un geste de tendresse qui n'échappa pas au reste de l'équipe toutefois personne ne dit rien, après tout il venait de devenir papa.

Sara : (faiblement) Bonjour…

Nick : Salut la belle.

Brass : Vous savez que vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur.

Sara : Dé…solé…

Sara se tourna vers Gil avant de regarder l'enfant qui dormait sagement dans le berceau translucide à coté d'elle.

Sara : C'est notre fille, Gilbert.

Grissom croisa le regard de l'enfant et rapidement les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Grissom : Elle est magnifique, Sara.

Catherine fit signe aux garçons de sortir, les deux amants avaient besoin de se retrouver, elle l'avait bien compris.

Sara : Gil.

Grissom : Oui mon ange ?

Sara : Je t'aime.

Grissom : Je t'aime aussi, mon ange… Mais…

Grissom regarda droit dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et il découvrit une lueur de malice, son cœur s'accéléra, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette lueur était lors de leur dernier rendez-vous quand il lui avait dit dans leur discussion qu'il était prêt pour avoir se bébé. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, elle était de nouveau sa Sara. Le cœur de Sara était aussi suspendu à ce que venait de dire son amant, entendre « Je t'aime » de sa bouche était extrêmement rare, il ne lui avait dit en tout et pour tout que deux fois, préférant le signer dans la langue des sourds plutôt que de le dire.

Sara : Sers moi dans tes bras, Gil.

Le cœur battant, Gil s'approcha et serra sa compagne dans ses bras trop heureux de retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

Grissom : Je suis contente de te retrouver ma Sara.

Sara : Moi aussi Gil, ça fait du bien de savoir enfin qui je suis, même si j'aurais préféré que les souvenirs de mon enfance eux ne reviennent pas.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Puis il se sépara d'elle pour prendre leur fille dans ses bras, Sara le regarda avec amour, le grand scientifique qu'était son compagnon semblait tellement maladroit avec sa propre fille mais il y avait temps de douceur chez lui. Il s'installa sur le lit, l'enfant lové au creux de son bras, avant de lever des yeux embrumés de larmes vers sa compagne, elle était profondément touché par cette tendresse qui émanait de lui, les larmes lui montèrent également au yeux. Mais soudain elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sara : Gil…

Grissom : Sara ?

Sara : Tu devrais appeler un médecin, Gil, ça va pas…

Elle perdit connaissance, Grissom complètement paniqué, serra sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea dans le couloir criant pour qu'un médecin arrive. Plusieurs médecins et infirmières arrivèrent et l'un d'entre eux mis Grissom à la porte qui se retrouva seul avec sa fille dans le couloir. Les larmes prenaient fuite le long de ses joues, Grissom était terrifié à l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie, la seule femme qui avait jamais compté à ses yeux. Catherine qui était assise pas très loin, dans la salle d'attente, approcha en voyant toute cette agitation.

Cath : Gil ?

Grissom releva les yeux sur elle.

Grissom : Ma Sara a fait un arrêt cardiaque…

Cath : Je suis désolé, elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante.

Il regarda la petite encore dans ses bras.

Grissom : Je ne peux pas perdre Sara, Catherine. Je ne pourrais pas élever Elizabeth sans elle. D'autant qu'elle vient de retrouver la mémoire.

Cath : C'est génial, alors ce petit ange a un prénom. Elizabeth Grissom ça sonne bien.

Grissom : J'aurais dû la demander en mariage quand il était encore temps.

Cath : Ne parle pas au passé, Gil, elle va s'en sortir. Et vous ferez un beau mariage. J'ai vu la bague, elle lui plaira… Je suis sûre que tu l'as sur toi et tu lui donneras quand elle sera sortie d'affaire. D'ailleurs voilà le médecin…

Le médecin en question approcha de Grissom et Catherine.

Médecin : Docteur Grissom, je peux vous parler en privé.

Grissom : Vous pouvez parler devant elle.

Médecin : Mademoiselle Sidle est tiré d'affaire…

Cath : D.ieu merci !

Médecin : Elle est inconsciente, nous allons la garder quelques temps en observation, j'aimerais lui faire passer quelques examens supplémentaires.

Grissom : Je peux la voir ?

Médecin : Allez y.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà malgré la douleur de mes doigts qui m'empêchent de taper correctement sur mon clavier (j'ai horreur d'être obliger de taper avec les deux majeurs à moitié recroquevillés) mais bon voilà la suite. Les réactions que j'ai eu sur se chapitre ont été assez vive, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse savourez se chapitre…_

* * *

Chambre de Sara Sidle. Une semaine plus tard. 

Il était tôt, pourtant Catherine avait tenu à passer voir Sara après son service, elle voulait pouvoir parler seule à seule avec la jeune femme. Sara était assise en tailleur sur son lit, sa fille dans ses bras, Catherine, elle sur une chaise juste à coté d'elle.

Cath : Elizabeth, un prénom royal…

Sara : Pour une véritable princesse.

Elle caressa doucement l'ovale du visage de son enfant. Catherine n'avait jamais vu autant de douceur et de tendresse dans le regard de Sara.

Sara : Je me rend compte de ce que j'ai failli perdre, Catherine et ça me fait peur. Elizabeth et Gilbert sont tout ce que j'ai. Pourquoi se sourire ???

En effet Catherine souriait à pleine dent et Sara pensait que la jolie rousse était entrain de se moquer d'elle.

Cath : C'est bien la première fois que j'entend quelqu'un appeler Grissom ainsi.

La jeune CSI se détendit et esquissa à son tour un sourire, elle avait du mal à faire confiance à Catherine malgré ses efforts. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait en permanence en danger face à elle.

Cath : Pourquoi tant de réticence Sara, nous ne faisons que parler comme des amies.

Sara : J'ai peur. C'est plus fort que moi mais j'ai peur.

Cath : De quoi ?

Sara : De toi ! Tu es tellement ce que je ne suis pas, tu es sûre de toi, tu n'as peur de personne et moi je suis là complètement tétanisé à chaque fois qu'on m'adresse la parole.

Cath : Pourquoi ??? A cause de l'homme qui t'a enlevé ?

Sara croisa son regard, elle n'avait parler de ça à personne à part…

Cath : Grissom… Grissom m'en a parlé, il veut retrouver cet homme.

Sara : Il m'avait promis…

Cath : Ne lui en veut pas Gil a beaucoup souffert de ton absence.

Sara se laissa rattraper par ses pensées avant que la voix de Catherine ne la replonge brusquement dans la dure réalité de la vie.

Cath : Alors depuis quand as tu peur ?

Sara reposa sa fille dans le berceau pour se laisser le temps de retrouver une contenance.

Sara : Depuis toujours. Il n'y a que Gil qui m'a donné assez confiance pour avancer mais quand il m'a quitté, la peur m'a envahit de nouveau. J'ai beau être de nouveau avec lui depuis deux ans maintenant, j'ai peur quand même. Gil ne sais pas faire fasse au imprévus de la vie pas plus que moi. Je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi, à la prochaine complication. Cette fois je n'y survivrais pas Catherine.

Cath : Je crois que Gil a compris. Il n'a pas abandonné, depuis quatre mois il n'a eu de cesse de vous rechercher même si il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espoir, il sentait au fond de lui que vous ne pouviez pas être… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sara, tu n'es plus seule, tu as votre fille, tu as Grissom, et tu nous as nous : Greg, Warrick, Nick et les autres.

Sara était bouleversée, elle ne savait plus où elle en était, pourquoi cette femme avait-elle le don de la perturber ainsi.

Sara : (à elle même) Ils disaient aussi que je pouvais compter sur eux….

Cath : Qui, Sara ?

Voix : Sara…

La jeune brune releva brusquement la tête, cette voix était si rassurante à ses yeux et lui permettait d'éviter les questions de sa collègue. Elle se leva et se réfugia dans les bras de son compagnon. Il la berça comme une enfant le temps que Catherine se dirige vers la sortie, elle comprit que Gil comme tout les jours étaient venue voir Sara, à la fin de son service, il ne faisait plus d'heure supplémentaire le matin à moins qu'il soit d'astreinte ce qu'il n'était pas depuis une semaine, Catherine avait demandé cette faveur à Ecklie sans rien dire au principal intéressé, en effet le reste de l'équipe et elle se partageait les astreintes de Grissom, et se dernier, trop préoccupé par Sara et Elizabeth, n'avait rien remarquer, ce que lui avait dit le médecin tournait dans sa tête sans relâche.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bureau du docteur Noah. Desert palm. 5jours auparavant. _

_Grissom était inquiet, être ici dans le bureau du cardiologue qui s'était occupé de Sara ne présageait rien de bon. Nerveux il attendait que le docteur Noah prenne place derrière son imposant bureau recouvert de dossier en tout genre. _

_Noah :__ Docteur Grissom, je vous ai fait venir pour vous expliquer la situation, le cœur de mademoiselle Sidle est fragile, vraiment très fragile._

_Grissom :__ Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ?_

_Noah :__ Qu'elle va avoir besoin du greffe de cœur rapidement. _

_Grissom :__ Mon D.ieu. _

_Noah :__ Mademoiselle Sidle souffre d'une cardiomyopathie hypertrophique. C'est une maladie du myocarde caractérisée par une hypertrophie asymétrique du ventricule gauche prédominant sur le septum inter-ventriculaire. Ce qui signifie que le ventricule gauche du cœur, celui qui est chargé de pousser le sang dans la circulation systémique devient de plus en plus gros, et plus il grossit, plus il perd de la force, et il prend aussi de la place sur le ventricule droit, qui finit par en souffrir lui aussi…_

_Grissom :__ Je sais ce que ça veut dire, j'ai été coroner. C'est une maladie héréditaire ce qui signifie que ma fille est susceptible de l'avoir…_

_Noah :__ Il y a en effet une probabilité de 50 que votre fille en soit également atteinte atteinte, il faudra surveiller son état de santé et notamment à l'adolescence. _

_Grissom :__ Pourquoi personne n'a jamais rien détecté chez Sara ?_

_Noah :__ Mademoiselle Sidle n'a pratiquement pas été suivie pendant sa grossesse voir même au cours de sa vie. D'après son dossier médicale, elle a subi de nombreuses violences dans son enfance. _

_Grissom :__ Oui._

_Noah :__ Et apparemment personne ne s'est vraiment soucier de son état de santé._

_Grissom :__ Sara a peur des hôpitaux._

_Noah :__ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je lui ai expliqué que son cœur était malade. Elle refuse une hospitalisation prolongée._

_Grissom :__ Ne comptez pas sur moi pour la faire changer d'avis de toutes façons, elle refusera, alors qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire, elle refusait de mettre notre enfant au monde à l'hôpital. _

_Noah : Vous devez comprendre que l'état de votre amie est très préoccupant. _

_Grissom : Je me doute que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici sans raison mais Sara ne supportera pas de rester ici je peux vous le garantir. Je vais la ramener à la maison. _

_Noah : Je préférerais la garder ici sous surveillance mais je pense qu'elle peux sortir si elle prend bien son traitement, en attendant un donneur. Je l'ai mise sur liste d'attente en urgence vu son état. _

_Grissom :__ Merci. _

_Noah :__ Elle devra par contre rester sous surveillance 24h/24, elle peut faire un nouvel arrêt cardiaque à tout moment._

_Grissom semblait embêté, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son travail, il n'aurait plus de couverture social pour les soins médicaux, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Sara ici, pas avec ce qu'il savait, il connaissait les terreurs nocturnes de la jeune femme, elle ne supportait plus non plus la solitude. Non il s'organiserait mais il ne la laisserait pas ici, elle ne supporterait pas, il allait trouver une solution…_

_FLASHBACK_

Sara ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte de son compagnon, son cœur lui faisait mal, elle se sentait tellement fatiguée et pourtant elle ne voulait pas retourner dans se lit, elle voulait son lit, et le corps de son compagnon contre le sien. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses marques. Tous ses évènements pendant sa grossesse et maintenant se problème cardiaque l'avaient profondément déstabilisé. Elle n'avait pas tout dit et savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait parler à Grissom mais pour le moment elle ne voulait que sa présence à ses cotés et rien d'autre.

Sara : Griss, je veux rentrer à la maison.

Grissom : Dans quelques heures nous serons à la maison mon amour mais avant je dois passer au labo. Et je dois aller chercher à la maison le siège auto de la puce.

Il frôla le bout du nez de sa compagne du sien avant de lui voler un baiser. Pourtant Sara s'éternisa sur ses lèvres, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir partir, elle ne se sentait pas bien dans son cœur et dans son corps.

Grissom : Aller va t'allonger ma belle, je reviens bientôt je te le promet. Et nous rentrerons chez nous.

Sara : D'accord.

La jeune femme laissa son amant s'éloigner le cœur gros. La solitude lui faisait peur. Et elle s'ennuyait ici malgré la lecture que lui avait apporté son compagnon, elle voulait retourner au labo, mais elle devait être lucide avec son problème de cœur elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que ni son compagnon ni ses médecins ne la laisseront reprendre la travail. Elle prit donc la direction de son lit, et commença doucement à pleurer.

Voix : Hé Sara ! J'ai croisé Grissom dans le couloir et…

Greg Sanders s'approcha de son amie, c'est la première fois qu'il l'a voyait pleurer ça lui faisait bizarre mais en même temps il était inquiet. Pour lui Sara avait toujours été une femme forte. Celle qui ne parlait jamais de ses soucis, toujours là pour lui, pour les autres. Il s'approcha doucement il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter mais il se devait de le faire. Elle était son amie.

Greg : Sara…

Sara : Je t'en prie Greg, laisse moi.

L'écho de sa voix lui fendit le cœur mais il s'éclipsa voyant que la jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Oui ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis de chapitre mais avec toute cette magie de Noël, j'ai plutôt tendance à bosser sur ma fic magique que sur celle là… Trop triste… Oui beaucoup trop. Même si maintenant j'ai choisi ma direction de travail pour cette fic. _

_En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne lecture..._

* * *

Bureau de Gil Grissom. 2h45.

A peine arrivé au labo, Gil s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour réfléchir à la situation. Il avait peur pour Sara, tellement peur de la perdre. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours penser que si il arrivait quelque chose se serait sur une scène de crime, et il s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, malheureusement il n'avait su la protéger de Natalie. Il l'avait cherché, n'avait jamais abandonné mais là, il ne pouvait rien faire à part faire confiance aux médecins. Sara avait besoin d'un cœur, et il lui avait déjà offert le sien mais il savait que ça ne la sauverait pas. Là il ne s'agissait pas d'amour. Il pouvait essayer de la protéger de tout son cœur et de toute son âme mais ça ne la sauverait pas. Mon D.ieu qu'il pouvait se sentir impuissant. Soudain deux coups frappés à la porte le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Grissom : Catherine.

Cath : Je vous dérange ?

Grissom : Non entrez.

La jolie rousse s'avança pour prendre place dans le siège en face du bureau de son ami.

Cath : Gil dites moi ce qu'il ne va pas avec Sara. Elle n'ai pas encore sortie de l'hôpital ce n'est pas normal. Ca a un rapport avec son arrêt cardiaque ?

Il ne dit rien. Catherine savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait pour aider le mieux possible son ami de longue date.

Grissom : Cardiomyopathie hypertrophique.

Cath : Qu'est ce que c'est ???

Grissom : Quelque chose qui va la tuer, si elle ne reçoit pas une greffe de cœur rapidement.

Cath : Mon D.ieu. Je suis désolé Gil. Et maintenant ?

Grissom : Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner mon travail.

Cath : Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Grissom : Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Sara ne restera pas à l'hôpital. Elle est terrifiée par les hôpitaux. Et elle ne doit sous aucun prétexte rester seule, cette fois Sara et Elizabeth passeront avant mon job.

Cath : Tu ne peux pas abandonner votre travail Gil…

Grissom : Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas les abandonner Catherine, elles sont ma famille.

Catherine se mit à réfléchir, Grissom ne pouvait définitivement pas abandonner son travail, il en avait besoin aussi bien pour son équilibre mental que pour assurer la subsistance de sa famille. Mais apparemment l'état de santé de Sara était tellement préoccupant qu'il se serait près à abandonner son travail pour elle.

Cath : Ne donne pas votre démission maintenant Gil. Je dois réfléchir à un truc.

Il la regarda septique, cherchant à savoir ce que mijotait son amie de longue date.

Cath : Promette le moi…

Grissom : C'est promis.

Puis elle quitta le bureau tel une tornade. Laissant un Grissom assez désorienté. Mais à peine put-il se remettre à essayer de se remettre à bosser sur un dossier qu'un Greg entra furieux dans son bureau, sans même prendre le temps de frapper.

Greg : (en colère) Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Grissom Vous êtes un bel enfoiré… Comment pouvez vous lui faire ça ??? J'ai honte pour vous !!!

Grissom leva le regard sur le plus jeune CSI de son équipe, ce dernier était furieux et Gil ne comprenait rien. Il ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de comprendre.

Grissom : Greg je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez mais aller voir Catherine, elle me remplace se soir.

Grissom ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et quitta la pièce mais Greg ne semblait pas avoir dit sont dernier mot et se lança à la poursuite de son patron dans les couloirs du LVPD. Il le rattrapa dans les vestiaires mais il fut surpris de découvrir Grissom assit sur le banc entre deux rangées de casier, le visage baissé. Greg comprit qu'il pleurait et n'avait jamais vu son patron dans un tel état. D'abord Sara, maintenant Grissom. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il en profita pour s'éclipser sans faire de bruit prenant la direction de la salle de pause. Il avait pourtant besoin de réponses, ils venaient d'avoir un bébé. On ne pleure pas quand on vient d'être parents. Bon d'accord quelques larmes de joie, mais là ce n'était pas de la joie, pas comme lorsque Grissom avait découvert sa fille pour la première fois. Et à bien y réfléchir, ils ne devaient pas s'être séparer comme il l'avait pensé sur le moment. Pas Grissom et Sara. Il les avait surpris un jour surpris au lac Mead alors qu'il était la pour faire du jet ski avec un pote à lui.

_FLASHBACK_

_Toute une après midi de jet ski, le CSI Greg Sanders était aux anges surtout qu'il n'avait pas vu Michael depuis une éternité. Ce dernier était entrain de louer les engins. Lui attendait regardant autour de lui, deux personnes attirèrent son attention, il avança de quelques pas. Quand il les reconnu, il fut surpris. Il s'agissait de Grissom et Sara mais alors qu'il allait les saluer, il vit Grissom se glisser derrière Sara et la prendre dans ses bras. Grissom fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui vola son chapeau, avant de se libérer de ses bras et partir en courant dans le sable en riant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune CSI, et notamment quand il aperçut Grissom se lancer à la poursuite de la jolie brune. Voir autant de bonheur rayonner de ses deux amis mit du baume au cœur à Greg. Il savait que ses deux là n'avait pas le droit d'être ensemble mais peu importe. Certes il était quelque peu jaloux mais voir Sara heureuse, lui faisait plaisir. Elle le méritait, d'un coup il se redit compte qu'elle ne semblait plus porter le monde sur ses épaules. Grissom venait de rattraper la jeune femme mais en se saisissant d'elle, tous deux chutèrent dans l'eau, toutefois une fois la surprise passé, ils se mirent à rire avant que Grissom ne lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il l'aida à se mettre debout, pourtant Sara ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Avant d'accepter la main qu'il lui tendait, elle avait ramasser un peu de bout au fond de l'eau et en avait barbouillé la chemise de Gil. _

_Voix :__ Ils ont l'air heureux ! Tu les connais ???_

_Greg fut tirer de ses pensées par un jeune homme qui n'était d'autre que Michael._

_Greg :__ Non mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air heureux. _

_Michael :__ Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus libre, elle est mignonne. _

_Greg :__ En effet. _

_Michael :__ Allez viens, nos jet ski nous attendent !_

_FLASHBACK_

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà, méchante Calleigh qui avait la flemme de mettre un chapitre de plus trop prise dans sa fic Blood Ties… Et je dois dire que j'avais même complètement oublié cette fic mea culpa, mais voilà un plus long chapitre en guise d'excuse…_

_Bonne lecture…_

Diner 8h45.

Catherine avait laissé un message à Nick, Warrick, Greg et Brass leur demandant de venir ici à la fin de leur service maintenant elle attendait. D'ailleurs, d'où elle était elle pouvait apercevoir les trois CSI approcher en grande conversation. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à la table. Peu après se fut au tour de Brass d'arriver.

Warrick : Que nous vaut cette charmante réunion ???

Nick : Oui dans ton message tu as dit que c'était important.

Cath : Grissom compte quitter le labo !

Brass : Quoi ???

Cath : Il n'a pas d'autre choix si on ne l'aide pas.

Greg : Ca a un rapport avec le faite que je les ai vu tout les deux pleurer ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune CSI, les garçons essayent de comprendre ce qui pouvait faire pleurer un homme comme Grissom.

Cath : Oui, y'a de grandes chances. L'état de santé de Sara est extrêmement préoccupant. D'après Grissom, elle a besoin d'une greffe du cœur pour lui sauver la vie. Et actuellement elle ne peut rester seule…

Greg : Il faut quoi au juste ? Veillez sur Sara quand Grissom travail. Je suis volontaire.

Nick : Tout comme moi.

Warrick : Et moi. Catherine, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour nos emploi du temps ?

Cath : Je dois pouvoir gérer ça.

Domicile de Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle. 19h30.

Confortablement installé au salon dans le canapé, Sara observait Gil revenir de la chambre d'enfant qu'il avait tant bien que mal monté en une semaine à l'aide des membres de l'équipe, ils avaient tous prit sur leur période de repos quelques heures pour venir installé une magnifique chambre pour une petite princesse. Sara attendit qu'il s'installe dans le fauteuil pour reprendre leur discussion. Grissom posa le baby phone dur la table basse et posa son regard sur sa compagne. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Sara : Elizabeth dort ?

Grissom : Oui.

Sara : Bien… Gil tu ne peux pas quitter ton poste.

Grissom : Sara, on en a déjà parler tout à l'heure.

Sara : Mais ton travail c'est ta vie.

Grissom : Non ma vie c'est toi et Elizabeth.

Sara : Mais le labo ne pourra pas se passer de toi et de moi en même temps et les autres tu y penses ?

Grissom : J'en ai discuté avec Catherine… On doit penser à ta santé avant tout le reste.

Sara : Gil, je… tu ne peux pas abandonner ton travail maintenant, je me le pardonnerais pas… Si il le faut je resterais à l'hôpital…

Grissom : Tu ne supportes pas l'hôpital.

Sara : Mais je supporterais encore moins de te voir malheureux. Et puis qui me distraira avec une enquête ou deux.

Grissom : Mon D.ieu Honey on est dans un impasse.

Sara : J'en ai bien peur.

Il vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait qu'elle était terrifié, et elle n'aimait pas le changement, ça lui faisait peur. Il l'avait comprit dès le début, la première fois qu'il lui avait proposer de vivre ensemble. Elle avait pris peur et il ne l'avait pas revue pendant trois jours. Il avait réussi à l'intercepter à la fin d'un cours.

_FLASHBACK_

_Université de Harvard. 14ans plus tôt._

_Voilà neuf mois qu'il donnait des cours ici dans cette université. Neuf mois qu'il voyait régulièrement la jeune Sara Sidle. Et pourtant cela faisait trois jours qu'elle l'évitait autant que possible. L'amphi était plein d'étudiants venus spécialement pour suivre son cours sur l'entomologie. Au début du cours, il n'avait fait que chercher son regard dans l'assemblée, il savait qu'elle ne devait pas être très loin dans l'hémicycle, elle devait être assez près pour pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres et il savait qu'elle ne louperait jamais un cours. Quand enfin il la repéra au troisième rang, il ne la lâcha plus des yeux de tout le cours. _

_Grissom :__ Je vous laisse méditer la dessus. A la semaine prochain._

_Alors que la majorité des étudiants se levaient pour tenter de quitter l'amphi malgré la cohue. Grissom esquissa le signe « reste » de la main. Et il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il se rendit compte qu'elle esquissa un « oui » de la main avant de commencer à ranger doucement ses affaires. Le cœur de Gil se mit à battre la chamade, cette fois elle n'allait pas prendre la fuite. Il n'avait pas comprit les raisons de sa fuite. Neuf mois qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement et elle passait plus de temps chez lui que chez elle alors pourquoi avoir refusé la proposition de s'installer chez lui. L'amphi était pratiquement vide maintenant et Sara descendit les quelques marches s'approchant de Gil. Elle semblait hésiter et regardait le sol serrant un peu plus ses livres entre ses bras. _

_Grissom :__ (signant) Allons dans mon bureau. _

_Elle hocha la tête nerveusement et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Quand elle fut entrer il referma soigneusement la porte avant de se tourner vers sa jeune compagne. _

_Grissom :__ Sara… _

_Elle ne le regardait pas, elle ne pouvait donc pas « entendre » ce qu'il disait. Il l'obligea à relever les yeux sur lui en commençant par lui prendre ses livres des mains avant de les poser sur son bureau. _

_Grissom :__ (signant) Je t'en prie Sara._

_Sara :__ (signant) Je suis désolé._

_Grissom :__ (signant) De quoi au juste es-tu désolé, Sara ?_

_Sara :__ (signant) De ce que tu voudras._

_Grissom :__ (signant) Je veux juste comprendre. _

_Sara :__ (signant) J'ai eu peur. _

_Grissom :__ (signant) Peur de quoi ??? Je t'ai juste fait une proposition. Si tu veux pas l'accepter, ce n'est pas grave. _

_Sara :__ (signant) Ce n'est pas ça… Gil, j'ai peur du changement. J'ai… Je suis passé par plein de familles d'accueil avant d'être enfin libre. Et puis je te rappelle que je suis sourde et…_

_Grissom :__ (signant) Et tu as besoin d'équipement spécifique, je sais, ma mère est sourde aussi Sara. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je te propose un marché._

_Elle fit la moue ce qui le fit sourire avant de reprendre._

_Grissom :__ (signant) Si tu le désires, installe toi chez moi, mais garde son appartement quelques temps, si ça ne te convient pas tu auras toujours une porte de sortie. _

_Elle sourit, il avait gagné, toutefois il avait mal au cœur d'imaginer la souffrance de la jeune femme d'avoir été trimbalé de famille en famille. Le système n'était déjà pas simple pour les enfants sans handicap alors pour une jeune fille sourde… Elle ferma les yeux et se glissa dans ses bras protecteurs. Que s'était bon de la retrouver. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. _

_Sara :__ Tu m'as manqué Gil._

_Grissom :__ Tu m'as manqué aussi, honey._

_Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais peut lui importait il venait de sauver son couple. _

_FLASHBACK_

Le portable de Gil se mit à vibrer sur la table basse, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Il attrapa le petit appareil et décrocha.

Grissom : Grissom.

_Cath :__ Gil c'est Cath, prépare toi, les autres ont absolument besoin de tes lumières sur une enquête d'un genre spécial._

Grissom : Catherine…

_Cath :__ Pour Sara, je sais, je suis sur le chemin j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes pour te remplacer. _

Grissom : D'accord.

Il raccrocha. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir, il avait envie de rester aux cotés de sa compagne au moins pour cette nuit.

Grissom : Je suis désolé Sara.

Sara : Le travail…

Grissom : Oui.

Sara : Tu devrais aller te préparer.

Grissom : Catherine te tiendra compagnie.

Sara grimaça, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec la jolie rousse était encore tendue, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir comme ça les portes de sa vie.

Grissom : Elle n'est pas si méchante.

Sara : C'est ton amie. Et elle pose trop de questions sur le passé.

Grissom : Et ça t'embête…

Sara : Tu connais mon passé…

Grissom : Je connais une partie de ton passé.

Sara : Et bien le reste est parfois pire, rarement meilleur. Maintenant j'aimerais me reposer.

Elle était vexée et quelque peu en colère. Il s'approcha d'elle un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa Sara retrouvait sa susceptibilité et il adorait ça, il savait comment la faire plier. Doucement il se pencha vers elle, puis il lui frôla les lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner d'elle, elle lui passa les bras autour du cou, elle se mit debout laissant tomber au sol la couverture que Gil avait poser sur elle un peu plus tôt. Il la serra dans ses bras, elle avait envie d'un câlin. Et lui appréciait se moment de tendresse. Sara lui avait tellement manqué pendant ses mois d'absence.

Sara : Fais attention à toi.

Grissom : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis désolé j'aurais voulu rester cette nuit.

Sara : On aura qu'à faire la grasse mat' demain.

Grissom : Si je rentre à temps se sera avec plaisir, petit ange.

On sonna à la porte. Mais alors que Gil voulu s'y diriger pour ouvrir, Sara le retint dans ses bras.

Sara : (fort) C'est ouvert !

Puis elle lui captura les lèvres. Grissom était tiraillé entre l'envie de rester dans les bras de sa compagne mais il savait aussi que Catherine les observait. Il posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et quitta légèrement ses bras pour se tourner vers Catherine. La jolie rousse les observait quelques instants, les gestes tendres entre eux en présence de quelqu'un était tellement rare, non pas que Grissom soit avare de câlins, ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir mais il ne montrait que rarement sa tendresse en public.

Sara : Alors se sera vous ma nounou pour cette nuit.

Cath : Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais oui.

Sara quitta brusquement les bras de Grissom et quitta la pièce.

Grissom : Elle est un peu sur les nerfs.

Cath : Je vois ça.

Des aboiements se firent entendre.

Grissom : Oh non Bruno.

Grissom se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre pour ouvrir au boxer qui était enfermé dans le jardin. L'animal entra et fonça sur Catherine. Posant ses deux pas, il l'a fit tomber à la renverse.

Grissom : (réprimandant) Bruno !

Il l'attrapa par le collier et l'éloigna de la pauvre Catherine.

Grissom : Je suis vraiment désolé.

Cath : Ce n'est rien.

De sa main libre il aida la jolie rousse à se mettre debout.

Cath : Tu devrais y aller. Ils t'attendent.

Grissom : Oui…

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter sa maison. Il avait tellement envie de rester auprès de Sara, savoir qu'elle allait bien. A chaque fois que la vie leur offrait un bonheur, un malheur n'était jamais loin.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, il passa le seuil après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans sa maison.

Grissom : Veilles bien sur elle.

Catherine fit oui de la tête et il ferma enfin la porte derrière lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu Grissom comme ça et ça la surprenait. Mais elle était inquiète, elle n'avait pas vu réapparaître Sara.

Cath : Sara ???

Elle se dirigea vers les pièces du fond.

Cath : Sara ?

Elle passa devant la porte fermé de la chambre d'Elizabeth. Sur la porte des lettres de bois indiquait le prénom de leur enfant. Se bébé n'avait pas dû être désiré sur l'instant mais elle savait qu'il avait été conçu dans l'amour et qu'il grandirait dans l'amour. Enfin si le couple survivait à cette épreuve. Elle entra dans la chambre du couple, un peu mal à l'aise de cette intrusion. Pas qu'elle n'y soit pas déjà entré, mais elle entrait quand même dans l'intimité du couple. Pourtant personne ne s'y trouvait, en revanche de la lumière perçait dans la pièce d'à coté, Catherine s'y dirigea et poussa la porte. Elle entrait dans un bureau, celui de Gil vu la décoration.

Cath : Sara ?

Sara : Je suis là.

Cath : Ca va ?

Sara : Je.. Oui… J'écrivais juste une lettre… En cas où… vous savez.

Cath : Vous n'allez pas mourir Sara.

Sara : Mon groupe sanguin est extrêmement rare, mes chances de compatibilité sont quasi nuls. Et ça Grissom ne veut pas l'entendre, je suis sûre qu'il ne vous en a rien dit.

Cath : Non.

Sara : Je ne vais pas passer tout ce qui me reste de vie sous surveillance médicale. C'est pas une vie. Ni pour moi, ni pour Gil, ni pour Elizabeth, ni même pour vous tous.

Cath : Et tu crois que Grissom te survivra bien longtemps si tu baisses les bras maintenant.

Le tutoiement était venu tout naturellement, Catherine était en colère après Sara de baisser les bras aussi facilement. Elle ne voulait pas voir cette petite famille complètement détruite. Ils avaient mis tellement de temps à se trouver.

Sara : Je n'aurais pas la force Catherine.

Cath : Bien sûr que si, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Je vais faire du café, je crois que la nuit va être longue.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et prirent la direction de la cuisine. Sara jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bureau, observant tout ce qui faisaient Grissom dans cette pièce.


End file.
